The Beautiful and Damned
by Separate-The-Earth
Summary: Newly awakened from his slumber, Vincent noticed the world had simply continued on, leaving him to be forgotten in an abandoned basement below. Compelled by the demons within, he takes it upon himself to purge the planet of its impurities. Though his intentions may seem noble, the path to paradise begins in Hell.


**Notes:**

Disclaimer because yeah, I don't own FFVII. If I did, I'd be rich.

Posted on Dec 28th, 2017.

* * *

It came in waves. Nearly thirty years had passed since he felt the sensation of… What was the feeling again? He knew it, but it felt like a lifetime since he actually was…

Consciousness.

The sensation was consciousness. Thirty years since he was fully aware. Although, he hadn't been fully unconscious throughout the years. Considering he wasn't truly alone, full unconsciousness was almost impossible. Aware yet unaware all at once. He could sense the energy of the planet, swirling and flowing. As time passed, he learned to recognize which energy belonged to what. People, animals, and other creatures made their lives in the world above, while he slept and remained, trapped below.

But the energy that entered his domain, as he came to know it, was different. It was neither human nor beast, if not a mix of the first and something else completely different. The feeling didn't sit well with him. The Voices within stirred as the energy lingered. Around it, another energy drifted. That one felt… Almost familiar. The feelings were bittersweet at best. The two energies swirled and swirled, the Voices begging to be set free.

The final wave of consciousness rushed over him, both inviting and unwelcoming at once. Red eyes opened only to be met with more darkness. A darkness that was not total and infinite like the one he was just awoken from. The space seemed familiar, memories that were nothing more than a fog of hazy nightmares soon came rushing back. Rushing back into his own reality, affirming the truth that he already knew. The energies were enough to rouse him from his wakeful sleep, beckoning him back to the land of the living.

Vincent placed his hand on the lid of the coffin, fully aware of his surroundings. He pushed the lid, guiding it as it slid to the side and off of the coffin. The sound of the lid hitting the floor echoed around the small crypt. His eyes quickly adjusted to the lighter darkness, taking in the room. Unchanged since he'd last seen it. His own coffin sat in the middle of the room, as if the star in a macabre display. Two other coffins flanked his own; skeletons and various other remains littered the room. A thick layer of dust covered the area and everything within. A musty, almost inviting scent filled the air.

He effortlessly sat up and removed himself from where he slept. Though the space was empty and perpetually unused, Vincent commanded the attention of the crypt. He walked to the front of the room, placed his hand against the worn wooden surface, and tried to push it open. Unmoving. Locked from the outside? There was no lock on his side, not even a handle.

 _A simple door surely isn't an obstacle for us, is it, Host?_

Vincent shook his head, shushing the Voice. Even as he walked the waking world, they still tormented him, laying on his fears and doubts. Though he wouldn't admit it, the loudest of the Voices brought up convincing points.

He was sure though, that the Voice already knew. Not even his thoughts were his own, nor were theirs.

The door felt cold, yet surprisingly dry in what one would view as a damp place. Within the crypt, the air was drier than the bones that lay strewn about. It would cause one's skin to crack or bleed, though Vincent himself appeared unaffected or uncaring.

The man stood in front of the door, a barrier that left the interior void of the moisture outside. He could sense the damp air on the other side, and it left him debating on whether to leave the room he called home for the last three decades.

Sounds from the other side interrupted his thoughts. He immediately turned his attention to the noises in the hallway, trying to discern what exactly they were.

Two voices, accompanied by footsteps and the sound of the water sloshing against heavy boots. They were walking through the passage outside. The sound was almost foreign to him.

What reason would people have to come to a place such as this?

He reached for the door, pushing it open slightly, only to have it slam back shut as a voice cried out in surprise. Vincent stepped back in surprise, not expecting the door to close itself. A heavy silence fell across the room. The sound of knocking suddenly broke the silence. Blinking, Vincent stood dumbly, not knowing what to do in such a situation.

"Hello?"

Vincent continued to stare at the door in silence. With his right hand, he reached for his gun, and with the left, he reached for the door.

"I told you this place was haunted..." Another muffled voice sounded from the other side of the door.

He pushed open the door, retracting his hand quickly back into the folds of his cloak. It slowly opened to reveal a raven haired man looking surprised as he pointed a large sword towards Vincent. Behind the swordsman was a blond man nervously clutching a rifle.

"V-v-v-vampire!" The dark haired man jumped back, pointing the sword at Vincent.

He simply raised an eyebrow. Quickly looking them both over, the so called vampire decided that the quivering blond wasn't too much of a threat. Red eyes glanced back over to the swordsman. He too was shaking, if not much noticeably less than the other. Vincent stepped forward, and the two stepped back. The other two tried to maneuver themselves to see what was behind him.

The chuckling of the loudest of the Voices started to irritate Vincent. He mentally rolled his eyes and shushed it.

"Look at those coffins, _definitely_ a vampire." The swordsman spoke again. Bright blue eyes met Vincent's. "We are sorry for trespassing, please do not eat us, Mr. Vampire." His voice wavered slightly as he spoke, clearly showing that he had no idea of how to act in a situation such as this.

There was a heavy silence between the three. The two trespassers exchanged looks before attempting to proceed. Vincent looked over them with an expression of boredom mixed with slight interest.

"What are you doing here?" The swordsman spoke. "Unless it is official Shin-Ra business, we're going to have to ask you to leave." He straightened up as he spoke, regaining his confidence.

"Oh?" Vincent spoke for the first time in decades, voice deep and ragged from lack of use. He tilted his head slightly, full attention on the swordsman.

 _Little does he know, this domain is ours._

Vincent only half ignored the Voice.

The swordsman faltered, though only slightly. He took a breath before composing himself. "I am SOLDIER First Class, Zack Fair. Here with direct orders from Professor Hojo to… Uh..." Zack's speech faltered as he noticed the taller man begin to frown.

"Hojo is still…" Vincent's voice trailed off as he had almost a hostile aura form around him. "I see."

"I think Professor Hojo upset the wrong vampire, let's get out of here…" The blond whispered to the other man.

"I am _not_ a vampire."

The other two men quickly redirected their attention back to Vincent. They shuffled awkwardly, not knowing what to do with the latest development in their mission. Zack tried to remember the briefing, and to his knowledge, there were no mentions of vampires. Monsters, yes, but not vampires.

"What are you doing here?" The blond spoke this time. He looked over Vincent, unsure if he was a threat or not. The man leveled his rifle, sending an obvious message of 'don't try anything stupid.'

The Voice thought that the action was charming in a naive way. Vincent mentally told it to hush.

"The same could be asked of you." His voice drawled on slightly, almost as if bored. He glanced towards Zack, who was the obvious leader of the duo. "Well?"

"Professor Hojo's orders are to remain classified." Zack straightened up and spoke with authority.

"Classified?" Vincent chuckled darkly. "I'm sure it's rather obvious what he has you two doing in a place such as this."

Zack and the other glanced at each other nervously. Vincent couldn't help but smirk, or perhaps it was the Voice doing the smirking. There were times where Vincent couldn't quite tell. The sentiment though, was the same.

The swordsman stepped forward. "It sounds like you know something," Zack raised his sword. "Whatever it is, you're now considered a liability."

"And why would that be, exactly?"

Zack huffed in annoyance. "Oh I don't know, a vampire just hanging around in a secret passageway in an old mansion's basement," He paused, pointing a finger at Vincent's nose for emphasis. "Is pretty suspicious."

Vincent simply sighed. "Must I remind you, that-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're not a vampire." Zack puffed out his cheek and glared at Vincent, looking him over another time. "Tell that to some sunlight and a slice of garlic bread."

Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Hey Cloud, we'll have to check the rest of this place out later." Zack turned back to the blond. "We should probably take Mr. Vampire here back to the inn and decide what to do from there."

Cloud nodded as the two flanked Vincent, ready to direct him in whichever direction that they pleased. The older man just sighed with irritation. Zack positioned himself in the front, while Cloud stood in the rear, gun pointed at Vincent's back. He smirked slightly, confident that he could easily overpower the two young men and escape if he pleased.

Vincent let them lead him out of the basement. The mansion's interior looked much more rundown, which was to be expected. Cobwebs and dust decorated the once grand foyer, leaving a dusty scent lingering in the air. Moonlight filtered through broken glass and shutters, giving the old structure a sense of an almost gothic mystery. He noticed the moonlight glinting off of the sword that was somehow suspended on the leader's back. It had almost a calming effect on him. Shortly after, the trio made it to the front door. Zack tried to open it, but quickly resorted to shoving it with his foot, causing it to creak loudly. A crisp breeze rushed into the space, kicking up dust.

Vincent stepped outside, and for the first time in decades, smelled fresh air.

It revitalized him, almost giving him a boost of energy. To be out in the open air again lifted a sort of burden from his shoulders. He had a sense of peace and calmness that he hadn't known for years.

"Hello!" Zack quickly ran up to Vincent and snapped his fingers, getting the man's attention. "No time to waste, Vampire!"

Just like that, the pace and calmness were gone, replaced by the sound of the leader's voice. The weight returned once again as he made his way into town with the two other men.

Vincent couldn't help appreciating the crisp air and the moonlight reflecting off of the wet grass. It smelled clean, signaling that the rain had just past. The moon was full, bathing the sleepy town in an ethereal light. Further down the path, the lights of Nibelheim glimmered and glinted jollily.

He glanced behind him as the old mansion stood behind them, almost like a mausoleum. Time seemed to stop around the manor, keeping it suspended in the past. Zack opened the gate, creaking as it opened. Vincent strode through, not waiting for orders from the younger man.

The village was sleepy, but still showed signs of life. Vincent thought back to the days when he first entered the village, so many years ago. Zack and Cloud led the way, the blond looking back at Vincent every few steps.

The terrain and the outer limits of Nibelheim didn't change much since he was last awake. It was all familiar even though it was clear that time has passed. The trio walked further into the village until Zack suddenly stopped them. It didn't take long for Vincent to smell something cooking from one of the small local stands. The Voice quickly took note as well.

It wasn't until then, that Vincent realized how _hungry_ he was. When was the last time that he ate something?

"Hey Cloud, wanna grab some food for the road?" Zack wrapped his arm around the other's neck and grinned, while pointing at the same stand.

Cloud glanced from Zack to Vincent. "What about him?" The younger man spoke silently, barely above a whisper.

"Don't worry!" Zack walked up to the stand and glanced over the food. Vincent watched as the Soldier chatted happily with the vendor, seeming to get enough food for the entire town. Zack looked back at Vincent and flashed a grin. "And some of that cheesy garlicy bread for the guy in red."

Vincent rolled his eyes.

 _The boy seems to think he's a comedian now, doesn't he, Host?_

Zack walked over to Vincent and held the cheesy garlic bread out to him. "Eat up."

Vincent eyed the bread and then Zack. The boy really believed that he was a vampire. The Voice grinned, reassuring Vincent that he could play the part if he wished. Vincent shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind. He may be considered much, but a vampire he was not.

Zack held the bread closer, impatiently shaking it. Vincent took it, and helped himself to a bite. To the dark haired man's disappointment, Vincent did not melt or combust into flames. He closed his eyes and savored the different flavors. It was the first thing he ate in recent memory. Vincent was thankful, the food was enough to sate the Voices, and he enjoyed the internal quiet. The man let himself get lost within the sounds of Nibelheim life. Cloud was speaking with the vendor, obviously they were quite familiar. He heard Zack muse about his incorrect vampire theories, and seem more relaxed. The village seemed frozen in time, things were similar to how they were decades ago. He was sure that if he wandered the streets, he would recognize the once children as the adults they've grown in to.

Eyes opened, Vincent glanced around. Cloud and Zack were nibbling on their food, almost ignoring him. Vincent noticed Zack glancing in his direction periodically. He had to commend the boy's diligence. A reflective surface caught his attention. Upon looking at his reflection, Vincent noticed that he himself remained mostly unchanged, also as if frozen in time. Bright red eyes stared back at him as dark black hair framed his pale face. It didn't take long for Vincent to notice that people would go out of their way to avoid him. Even going as far as leaving a wide area around him as they passed.

Once more, Vincent's thoughts were interrupted. Zack and Cloud approached, signaling that it was time to move on.

"Well at least we won't have to explain to the Professor and General that we found a vampire." Zack glanced over to Vincent.

"Wait, that's why you stopped to grab food?" Cloud rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke.

"Yep. Vampires hate garlic, but this guy passed the test." Zack grinned, obviously proud of himself.

Vincent rolled his eyes.

Cloud started to lead the trio to the local inn. The building was old, yet quaint. Vincent recognized it, having stayed in it in the past. The structure had a nostalgic feel to it, inviting weary travelers to rest their heads. He huffed at the thought. Perhaps it was the building's old timey architecture and appearance that made him think that way.

Cloud lead them silently to the door, as Zack followed behind. Vincent could feel the older man's eyes on him, not letting him out of his sight.

He felt it before they reached the threshold. The energies from before. One familiar and one almost… Alien. The voices within were on edge, causing Vincent to stop in his tracks.

Zack walked into the taller man, not anticipating the sudden stop. "Hey! Don't just stop in the middle of walking like that."

Vincent quickly shot a glare back to Zack. Zack stepped back and grabbed the hilt of his sword. "What's with the change of attitude all of a sudden?" A pause. "Friendly reminder that I'm still the one in charge here."

Vincent continued to glare at the other, only to turn his attention towards Cloud who opened the door to the inn. The blond looked back to the other two as he held the door open.

"That energy…" Vincent turned to Cloud. "What is it."

"Energy?" Cloud's voice trailed off.

Vincent turned back to Zack, who still had his hand on his sword. "What is it that you have."

"Have what?" Zack blinked in confusion, thrown off by the question.

Vincent shook his head and turned towards the inn.

 _Do they not know what energy they possess? Fools!_

He couldn't help but agree with the Voice. If they knew, they would have shown even minuscule signs of knowing. These two seemed to be blissfully unaware. Even if they couldn't sense energy like he could, it should have been implied that he knew they were hiding something.

Vincent heard the click of the door closing and noticed that Cloud went inside.

"What's the deal?" Zack's carefree demeanor was quickly replaced by a more serious attitude.

He ignored Zack, focusing on the door. Shortly after, the energy intensified, and came closer. The door opened to reveal Cloud and a much taller man behind him. Vincent immediately identified him as the source of the peculiar energy. It flooded all of his senses, the utter strangeness and power of it. The older man knew that the other could stand his ground against him in a fight, the voices all agreeing with the thought. He was not a man to be trifled with.

Aside from his height and power level, the man's hair was his most defining feature. Vincent took note of how the long silver hair framed his face and seemed to fall gracefully behind him.

He tensed up, taking note of the long sword at the silver haired man's side. Vincent could only imagine what the man was capable of, yet the youngest of the group was standing at his side. If body language was any indicator, Vincent assumed that the man was the one in command. It didn't surprise him in the slightest. The fact that the man was studying him also came to no surprise. The voices simply chuckled.

"Fair, who's this?"

Zack quickly explained the situation to the older man. Vincent rolled his eyes as he had to sit through the theories of him being a vampire. Again.

"Found in the basement?"

Zack nodded. "There were a few coffins in the room, so it can only be assumed that…"

"What were you doing in ShinRa Manor?" The man began to address Vincent. No room for pleasantries, it appeared.

Vincent felt like he didn't need to explain himself to this man, as powerful as he appeared to be.

"What are you." It was a statement, not a question. Vincent narrowed his eyes slightly, addressing the man directly.

"Excuse me?" The other was thrown aback by the sudden question.

"He's Sephiroth." Zack spoke in a patronizing tone. "The General Sephiroth, hero of the Wutai War, Soldier First Class? That Sephiroth that is in _all_ of the papers."

Vincent shook his head dismissively. "I did not ask _who_ you are. I asked _what_ you are."

" _Excuse me?_ " Sephiroth said again, his tone growing dark.

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "What are you?" He paused. "You're clearly not human, at least not entirely."

Red eyes met green.

"Not human?" He chuckled in disbelief. Sephiroth addressed Cloud and Zack next. "So you found a delusional man who got lost in the mansion." He tried to hold back a laugh. The situation seemed to lose all seriousness to the man. "I'm sure after a quick investigation to see if he knows anything, we can all go our separate ways."

"Sir?" Cloud spoke silently.

Sephiroth nodded. "According to both of your reports, once we see what he knows, he should not be a liability. Someone going around to others and claiming they're not human is not a threat to ShinRa nor its shareholders." He paused. "Just simply a delusional man. No different than those from Cosmo Canyon."

Vincent shook his head, growing irritated with Sephiroth's almost immediate dismissal.

 _He is part of the Calamity, Host._

The loudest of the Voices spoke once more.

'Calamity?'

 _Don't you remember? The Calamity that those foolish scientists studied all those years ago._

Vincent shushed the Voice. He didn't need it to bring up anything pertaining to those past events. He blinked, how could this man be part of a dormant being that's been dead for thousands of years… Vincent had his hunches, with more or less help from the voices, but he didn't want to entertain that possibility.

"Hello?"

Vincent was quickly dragged from his thoughts as Zack's voice grabbed his attention.

"Gaia to Vampire, is anyone home?" Zack waved a hand in front of Vincent's face.

He glanced to Zack and then back to Sephiroth. "What."

"We're going to have to take you in for questioning. Standard procedure and all that."

Cloud quickly took his place behind Vincent and Zack. Zack motioned for them to follow Sephiroth into the inn.

"I'd do what Sephiroth says…" Cloud spoke quietly. "Try not to get on his bad side." He gently nudged Vincent forward. "He's strong, no one can take him."

"Doubt it." Vincent spoke quickly as he followed Zack and Sephiroth into the inn.

The group quickly bypassed the front desk and began to make their way upstairs. Vincent didn't have time to take in the finer details of his surroundings, but did take note of the rustic environment. A familiar feeling suddenly rushed over him. It was the same energy as before. He couldn't place a finger on it, but he _knew_ that familiar feeling.

He heard footsteps approach the group from around the corner. Sephiroth motioned for the group to step aside. The familiar energy was coming from whoever was walking in their direction. Sephiroth and Zack blocked his vision of the person that they were apparently moving aside for.

"Professor." Zack quickly straightened up and Cloud followed suit.

Vincent noticed Sephiroth standing at attention as well, though his features seemed to have softened. The wall blocked the professor from view. It took an amount of self control for Vincent not to peek past the two men and the wall.

"You boys are back sooner than expected."

Instantly Vincent knew who it was. He recognized the voice of the woman that he believed to be dead for decades. The sound of the Voice's taunts and laughter were lost within his own howling thoughts. Filled with guilt, remorse, and agony, Vincent slumbered in a self inflicted exile. Years of blame crashed down around him. For so long he believed her to be dead. His body tensed, not knowing how to react to the realization.

Cloud stepped back, feeling the need to give Vincent his space. Vincent didn't hear Sephiroth or Zack speak. Footsteps interrupted his thoughts, and quickly after he was face to face with her.

Time was good to her, Vincent concluded. Soft brown hair was now decorated with streaks of grays. Once smooth skin now wrinkled with age, but not taking away from her features. Vincent could go on and on with each little detail that changed. The memory of her he had for decades quickly dissolved into the woman standing before him in the present.

"Is that really you?" Her voice aged as well, but was clearly recognizable. "Vincent?"

* * *

 **End Notes:**

Just an AU idea I thought of a while back, and I finally finished the first chapter. I haven't seen anyone do something along the lines of this, so here's hoping I'm at least a little original!

Thanks for reading! I do appreciate it!


End file.
